Moonlight Shadow
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: "Kehilangan paling berharga. Menyesakkan jiwa untuk pergi. Namun, ketika berada di ambang batas, di saat itu pula Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan sejak melihat Bulan di langit malam waktu itu. Mengembalikan semuanya tanpa sisa, meski harus sekali lagi kehilangan." Dedicated to S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V


**Moonlight Shadow  
Written by ****Zecka Fujioka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#44**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSakuSara Alternate Universe for fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Kehilangan paling berharga. Menyesakkan jiwa untuk pergi. Namun, ketika berada di ambang batas, di saat itu pula Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan sejak melihat Bulan di langit malam waktu itu. Mengembalikan semuanya tanpa sisa, meski harus sekali lagi kehilangan." **Persembahkan untuk S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Ibu."

"Selamat pagi juga, Sarada." Senyum terukir di bibir wanita bercelemek. "Kamu sudah bangun, Sayang?" Gadis kecil berambut biru mirip seseorang dicintainya, mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu, panggil Ayahmu ke sini baru kita makan bersama," tambahnya, lagi.

Gadis kecil dipanggil Sarada tiba-tiba berbalik pergi segera mungkin, membuat wanita berambut merah muda terkekeh melihat anak yang berusia sepuluh tahun bersemangat demi membangunkan sang Ayah yang begitu disayanginya.

Selesai menyiapkan berbagai sarapan kesukaan Sarada dan suami tercinta, Sakura melepas celemek dan terkejut mendengar suara teriakan menggema di atas. Buru-buru Sakura, nama wanita itu, naik ke atas. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti melihat dua orang disayanginya tertawa terbahak. Seorang pria menggendong Sarada di balik punggungnya, terus tertawa.

"Kalian mengagetkan Ibu," ujar Sakura mengusap dada. "Ada apa kalian berteriak-teriak tidak jelas? Hm?"

Sarada turun dari punggung sang Ayah, memeluk kaki Sakura. Sarada mendongak. "Ibu, tadi Ayah mengejutkanku. Sarada kira Ayah masih tidur, ternyata Ayah sudah bangun. Akhirnya Ayah malah menggelitik Sarada sampai tertawa-tawa," sungutnya jengkel, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Sakura dan pria itu tergelak.

Sang Ibu, Sakura, membelai puncak kepala Sarada dan menggendongnya. "Makanya jangan ikut kejahilan Ayah, dan kamu malah mendapat ini." Sakura mencubit hidung mancung Sarada, tersenyum jua.

Pria berambut biru malam, memeluk mereka berdua dari belakang. "Ayah sayang kalian."

"Sarada dan Ibu juga sayang Ayah," sahut Sarada membuat Sakura dan pria itu tertawa sekali lagi.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda. Suasana hangat di meja makan membangkitkan kebahagiaan dipancarkan oleh ketiga. Mereka seperti keluarga begitu bahagia, gembira dan tak terpisahkan. Menghancurkan seribu dinding kesepian sekilas semenjak sebelum menikah terdahulu.

Apakah mungkin suasana ini akan berlanjut selamanya?

.

.

"Daah, Ayah," lambai Sarada menatap pria itu, Sasuke merupakan Ayahnya, pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah mobil itu menghilang, Sarada menarik ujung dress Sakura. "Ayo, Bu, kita pergi ke Supermarket. Sarada tidak sabar untuk membeli sesuatu," tambahnya histeris, Sakura terkikik sambil mengunci pintu rumah.

Digandeng Sarada begitu bersemangatnya dalam berbelanja, mengkhayalkan banyaknya bahan belanjaan akan menumpuk di rumah yang hasil dari Sarada. Uang dihasilkan Sasuke hanya untuk bahan keperluan Sarada yang sangat disayangi dan tidak mungkin membuat anaknya merengek tak dibelikan. Terlalu dimanja, bukan?

Sarada menggoyang-goyang tangan Sakura sambil bersenandung riang. Sakura juga mengikuti alur lagi dinyanyikan Sarada. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura merasakan HP-nya bergetar. Cepat-cepat mengambilnya, tak mengetahui Sarada lepas dari genggaman.

Baru diangkat HP tersebut, bunyi keras seperti menabrak sesuatu menghentikan Sakura dari aktivitas itu. Dirasakannya tidak ada Sarada di sampingnya, membuatnya ketakutan. Sakura berteriak memanggilnya, tak tahu menahu sekelompok orang pada berlarian ke satu tujuan, melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sarada, kamu di mana?!"

Ketakutan masih terasa, menggigit bibir bawah dan setetes butiran biji jagung membasahi pelipisnya. Badannya di bolak balik, agar tidak ketinggalan apabila Sarada seolah berada di sekitar jangkauan mata. Ketika menabrak orang-orang berkumpul, Sakura terdorong ke tempat dan jatuh terjerembab.

"Aduuh," ringisnya ingin menepuk tangan, tetapi basah dan bau tak biasa. Semua orang berpandangan menyakini Sakura ada yang aneh, kemudian menelengkan ke samping. Matanya membulat menatap terbujurnya tubuh seseorang bersimbah darah di bagian kepala. Syok, pastinya. "Saradaaaa!" teriaknya tak percaya.

Diangkat badan tak bernyawa, karena Sakura bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh itu. Tubuh anaknya. Meneteskan beningnya air, meminta pertolongan.

"Tolong, tolong anak saya! Tolong bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit," isaknya sembari mendekap erat tubuh mungil merupakan tabrakan lari.

Semua orang yang berada di sekeliling, cepat-cepat menelepon ambulans. Mereka sedih dan perih melihat seorang wanita menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa benda merupakan kacamata kesayangan, terperosok jauh dan dipatahkan oleh sekumpulan kaki-kaki yang tak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

Sakura berada di depan UGD, berharap keajaiban datang. Berkat bantuan para penolong, Sakura mampu memberitakan kecelakaan ini kepada Sasuke dalam keadaan menangis. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke melihat Sarada terbaring bersimbah darah. Pasti hatinya sakit sekali.

Derap langkah kaki sangat dikenal Sakura, memaksanya berbalik. Di sana, raut wajah kuyu Sasuke memerlihatkan semuanya. Sakura semakin teriris membaca ekspresi ditunjukkan suami tercintanya.

"Bagaimana Sarada, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke selesai memeluk Sakura yang dress dipenuhi darah dari Sarada. "Dia tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Tak merespon, Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu penampakkan dokter menangani Sarada di dalam ruangan UGD. Mereka berdua saling berangkulan, saling menguatkan. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya dokter mengurus Sarada telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke langsung memberondong pertanyaan saking cemasnya. "Bagaimana Sarada, dokter? Dia tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Saya mau melihat kondisi anak saya, dokter, apa boleh?"

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dikepang satu, mengembuskan napas gusar dan tak tahu bagaimana menceritakan semuanya. Namun, ini demi sang anak membutuhkan agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Sabar, Bapak, Ibu." Jeda sedikit. "Begini, tabrakan lari menyebabkan anak Bapak dan Ibu tidak bisa tertolong. Saya sudah berusaha melakukan hal terbaik, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maafkan saya," katanya melenggang pergi.

Sakura terduduk lesu mendengar kabar buruk tersebut, menangis histeris. Sasuke, mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Tak percaya bahwa anak disayanginya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dunia benar-benar kejam!

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka, dua-tiga orang suster mendorong brankar di mana tubuh tergolek tak bernyawa yang tertutupi kain putih mengiris hati Sasuke dan Sakura, menyuruh mereka berhenti untuk melihat terakhir kali.

Di hadapannya, Sarada terbaring pucat sepucatnya. Napas hangat sering diembus, sudah tidak ada lagi. Sementara detak jantung selalu didengar keduanya, tak berbunyi seperti biasa.

Sarada telah pergi.

Meninggalkan selamanya.

.

.

Asap hitam membumbung tinggi mengantar kepergian Sarada setelah dikremasi. Ini syarat dari Sasuke agar nyawa sang anak masih berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya melihat itu tanpa ada pelukan kehangatan meredam segala emosi dan serba salah.

Ditatap langit dihasilkan oleh asap dari gedung tersebut, Sakura hanya mampu luruh di dinding sembari memeluk dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga anaknya lahir setelah lama diidamkan Sasuke sejak pernikahannya.

Semuanya selesai.

.

.

Bunyi hantaman benda pecah menyerukan Sakura begitu ketakutan menatap amarah Sasuke. Semenjak kematian Sarada beberapa bulan lalu, Sasuke kebanyakan marah-marah. Pulang larut malam. Pergi ke kantor pun selalu pagi tanpa sarapan dari isterinya, mungkin bagi dirinya tak pantas disebut isteri.

Selama ini, Sasuke sering berada di kantor, menghilangkan sesak tiada Sarada di rumah tersebut. Yang hanya meninggalkan setumpuk amarah ketika Sakura menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya. Bukannya menghibur, Sasuke justru membentak dan memarahinya karena tak bisa menjaga anak mereka satu-satunya.

"Sa—Sasuke …," katanya lirih menatap banyaknya berserakan benda-benda berstatus kaca di lantai disebabkan oleh Sasuke, suaminya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku tidak—"

"DIAM!"

Sakura menciut di tempatnya berdiri mendengar bentakkan dari sang suami yang dulunya tak pernah memarahi dan membentaknya kecuali akibat kesalahannya sendiri, termasuk hari ini. Interogasi kembali.

"Karena kamu, Sarada pergi!" semburnya kesal. "Makanya aku malas pulang ke rumah! Aku malas berada di tempat ini! Dan aku muak melihatmu!" geramnya memancing tangisan Sakura. "Dan aku benci melihat air mata penyesalan itu!"

Tidak perduli dengan sakitnya terinjak pecahan beling, Sakura bersujud di kedua kaki Sasuke, meminta maaf. "Aku salah, Sasuke, aku mohon jangan buat aku kembali bersalah. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun kita seperti ini, apa kamu tidak sayang kepadaku?" tanyanya terisak.

"Kamu mau jawabanku? Ha?" ketusnya tanpa melepaskan pegangan di kaki Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini bersama seorang pembunuh anakku sendiri, ternyata adalah isteriku sendiri!" Sasuke mengempas Sakura kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan jeritan kesakitan dan panggilnya untuknya.

Semuanya telah selesai.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

.

Ini sudah setahun kebersamaan mereka telah lama hilang. Sasuke, tak pernah pulang lagi semenjak peristiwa kemarahan itu. Sakura berniat mencari tahu, namun semua para pekerja menolaknya masuk untuk bertemu sang suami. Tak menyangka Sasuke mengusirnya lewat para pegawai yang bekerja kepadanya. Itu sungguh keterlaluan.

Hari demi hari, Sakura lemah. Tidak ada nyawa lagi dirasakannya karena belahan jiwanya tak pernah pulang-pulang. Sudah tidak ada lagi, tetesan air mata menemaninya di malam sepi. Dan Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tertidur seperti dilakukan dulu, berada di dekapan Sasuke yang hangat.

"Ini semua … salahku."

Badan wanita itu terhuyung, membuka jendela mengundang serbuan angin dingin. Tetapi, tak diperdulikan. Sakura memandangi langit-langit penuh bintang ditemani bulan. Dicengkeramnya tangan itu di pegangan balkon, berdiri tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku tidak pantas hidup, Tuhan. Aku sudah tidak bisa berada di sini lagi. Aku telah kehilangan semuanya," isaknya meredakan gemuruh di dadanya. "Aku tidak mau hidup, lagi. Aku mau bersamamu, Tuhan. Aku tidak pantas berada di sini."

Sebelah kaki Sakura dinaikkan, melewati pembatas balkon. Duduk di pinggir, siap meloncat. Karena nyawanya tak diperdulikan lagi, semua itu telah diambil oleh kemarahan suami tak kunjung pulang. Semuanya hilang dalam sekejap di setahun ini. Semuanya hilang tak berbekas.

"Jika boleh, aku meminta kembali. Mengembalikan semuanya," lanjutnya lemah. "Meski aku memberikan sebagian hidupku agar semuanya kembali di rumah ini, kebahagiaan itu."

Tak sanggup lagi meratapi, Sakura akhirnya meluncur ke bawah.

.

.

Bulan itu bersinar terang dikarenakan matahari memberikan kekuatan di cahayanya. Memaparkan kebahagiaan di kala kesepian. Hingga tak bisa diprotes segala apa pun.

Sesuatu meluncur sangat kuat, seperti meteor siap menghantam Bumi. Bagaikan roket melaju kencang, melewati gemerlapnya kota.

Bayangan itu mendarat tepat di jendela besar dipenuhi kaca. Masuk ke dalam dengan cara menyelinap, mengitari pemandangan gelap tak diberi cahaya. Di situ, ada sosok sangat sibuk di belakang meja sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

Senyum seringai terbentuk, kedua kakinya pun menampaki lantai berbahan karpet. Diambil sebuah benda di kantung celana, menyelipkan di hidung dan merapikannya. Warna rambut mirip dengan warna di langit malam, memancarkan sinarnya.

Badan yang berbalut warna hitam, berubah seperti tak diperkirakan. Mirip sekali dengan gaya berpakaian sosok telah lama pergi setahun lalu. Badan itu pun menyusut.

Tepat di samping seseorang tengah sibuk, sosok bayangan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ayah …," ucapnya menyentak kepala seseorang itu agar melihat ke arahnya. "Ayah … Sarada merindukanmu, Ayah."

Mengembalikan semuanya, Sasuke menatap tak percaya sosok itu di depan matanya sendiri. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan demi memercayai semua ada di hadapannya. Menyentuh kulit hangat di pipi gadis mungil sepuluh tahun, mengelusnya lembut.

"Sarada Sayang," panggil Sasuke membuat senyum Sarada mengembang. "Anakku …," lanjutnya menarik Sarada masuk ke dalam dekapan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ayah."

Masih tak percaya, Sasuke menggendong Sarada. "Ibu kamu pasti senang sekali," ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah menelantarkan sang isteri selama setahun di rumah. "Ayah yakin, Ibu kamu senang sekali."

Di balik lekukan leher, Sarada berwajah datar. Siapa tidak tahu tentang Ibu yang melahirkannya, sosok terus memohon kepada Tuhan agar mengembalikan semuanya. Ah, sungguh egois lelaki tengah menggendongnya kini.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke membuka pintu sambil menggandeng Sarada agar tidak terlepas dari jangkauannya. Mengetuk pintu, tak ada yang menyahut. Sasuke kesal, lalu memerlihatkan kunci cadangan apabila pulang larut malam karena lembur, Sasuke memutar kunci tersebut dan pintu pun akhirnya terbuka.

Gelapnya ruangan menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa sepertinya isterinya sudah tertidur pulas, namun Sasuke tidak perduli. Malah membawa Sarada ke lantai atas, akan tetapi Sarada menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke berbalik. "Ada apa, Sarada?" tanyanya bingung.

"Coba kita lihat ke halaman belakang, Ayah," ucapnya takut-takut, apabila salah bicara.

"Kenapa dengan halaman belakang?"

Tak perlu jawaban Sasuke, Sarada terus menarik Sasuke menuju halaman belakang. Setelah sampai, Sasuke terkejut melihat tergeletaknya tubuh tak bernyawa itu di halaman rumahnya, tepat di balkon kamar Sasuke dan isterinya, Sakura.

Uchiha Sakura, tergolek tanpa jiwa sambil membuka mata bersamaan darah merembes hampir membeku di tanah basah. Hal itu pun membuat Sasuke merosot jatuh, terasa sesak karena kepergian sang isteri.

Namun, itu bukan lagi prioritasnya. Ditatap Sarada menatap kosong pada sosok mayat membeku di sana, Sasuke mendekap anak satu-satunya erat, seerat mungkin.

"Jangan tinggalkan Ayah lagi, Sayang," pintanya dengan nada memohon.

Dilepaskan pelukan erat itu, Sarada menatapnya tajam. "Sarada tidak pantas berada di sini. Karena yang Sarada butuhkan adalah Ibu Sarada, Uchiha Sakura. Sarada biarkan Ayah menyesali perbuatan Ayah. Jangan pernah memanggil Sarada lagi maupun bersiap bunuh diri seperti dilakukan Ibu yang telah kehilangan Ayah."

Sarada tak lagi memandang Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar rentetan kalimat begitu menyayat hati. Sakit sekali. Seperti tak diharapkan. Inikah selalu dirasakan Sakura semenjak pertengkaran mereka waktu itu?

Oh, sungguh egois dirinya.

Sarada memeluk tubuh Sakura yang telah kehilangan nyawanya beberapa jam lalu, itu bisa dilihat aroma busuk dipancarkan badannya. Dan, darah hampir membeku di tengah malamnya dingin.

Mereka berdua menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke tak berdaya. Tak mampu menghentikan maupun berteriak sekencang Sasuke bisa. Semuanya telah pergi.

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan keduanya.

.

.

"Sudah?"

Sarada mengangguk sembari memeluk pinggang lelaki sangat disayangi. "Jadi, Ayah bisa membuat jiwa Ibu kembali lagi?" tanyanya memohon.

"Tentu, Sayang. Makanya Ayah selalu menunggu Ibumu pulang bersama kita."

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati tubuh pucat Sakura, menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup keningnya. Napas yang tadi tidak ada, Sakura bisa kembali menghirup udara bebas. Jantungnya pun berdendang ria. Sakura pun setengah duduk setelah selesai aksi kecupan dilakukan lelaki tak disangkanya berada di sini.

"Sa—Sasuke …," ujarnya tak percaya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, memeluk sang isteri telah lama menghilang untuk menunaikan tugas di Bumi. "Aku rindu padamu, Sayang," katanya membuat Sakura bengong apalagi pakaian Sasuke gunakan bukanlah pakaian dikenakan di Bumi, tetapi ini sangat berbeda. "Aku tahu, Sakura. Kamu tidak tahan pada sikapku yang ada di Bumi, tidak lain karena kamu tidak tahan melihat dia terpuruk telah kehilangan sang isteri."

"Isteri?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Iya. Akibat keegoisannya, isterinya meninggal bersamaan anaknya yang belum terlahir di sebuah kecelakaan diakibatkannya sendiri. Karena tidak kuat melihat sosok menyerupai diriku, aku menyuruhmu ke Bumi sebagai isteri dan Sarada lahir di antara kalian. Kalian bahkan bahagia, aku senang. Tapi, takdir berkata lain dan mengambil Sarada kembali berada di bawah genggamanku." Ada jeda sedikit. "Aku mau melakukan lagi untukmu, karena aku sungguh tidak tega melihatmu meratapi penyesalan bertubi-tubi akibat kejamnya suamimu di sana. Tapi, semua itu tidak bisa lagi. Jadinya, aku meminta Sarada membawamu pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan."

"Seharusnya aku mati, bukan?" Jujur, Sakura tidak percaya melihat badannya tidak sakit seperti dirasakannya tadi. Jatuh dari atas balkon kamar mereka berdua yang ada di Bumi. "Bukannya aku telah menyusul Sarada ikut ke alam baka?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Sakura, menghadapkannya. "Sayang, kita adalah bayangan cahaya bulan. Semakin kita hidup, semakin kehilangan cahaya. Karena Tuhan telah mendengarkan harapanmu, akhirnya kita bersatu kembali walaupun harus kehilangan lagi."

"Kehilangan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Yang berhak kehilangan adalah sosok diriku ada di bumi. Karena telah egois dan tak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya isteri dan anaknya telah lama pergi beberapa tahun lalu."

"Sekarang, kita bersama?" Sakura membersihkan radang tenggorokan, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dilihat Sarada tersenyum ke arahnya, menyuruhnya untuk merentangkan tangan. "Ke sini, Sayang, bersama Ibu."

"Ibu!" Gadis kecil berusia dua belas tahun memeluk Ibu disayanginya. "Akhirnya kita bersama-sama lagi."

"Iya, Sayang, kita bersama-sama lagi." Sakura menangis. Sasuke tidak tahan, mendekap keduanya begitu erat.

"Ayah menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga sayang Ayah," jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

Mereka adalah sosok bayangan diciptakan oleh bulan. Mereka tak bisa mati. Jika itu mati, berarti mereka kembali. Kembali ke tempat di mana mereka berada.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa orang telah mengetahui pembenaran itu, akhirnya berada di pusat kejiwaan. Ada orang yang menemukannya berbicara sendiri sambil meraung-raung di depan makam. Tidak ada sanak keluarga, sang penemu itu membawanya ke pusat kejiwaan. Itu pun tak ditolak oleh orang itu.

.

" _Seegois apa pun seseorang, seharusnya dia tahu perasaan orang lain telah merasakan keegoisan bukannya menghancurkannya. Meski bayangan tak melihat, tetapi cahaya bulan selalu meneranginya. Tahu maksudnya?"_

.

 **[The end]**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya! Anggaplah ini saya buat untuk tahun-tahun lalu tidak bisa saya lakukan demi memeriahkan acara ini. Hakhakhak! XD

 **Zecka Fujioka, 11 Juli 2015**


End file.
